<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catholic School Sins - Joshler by Hamilton_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588734">Catholic School Sins - Joshler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars'>Hamilton_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Catholic School, Christianity, Coming Out, Fast Pace, First Time, Gay Josh Dun, Hand Jobs, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Making Out, Punk!JoshDun, Roommates, Smut, Teasing, joshler - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh are roommates. Josh is brand new St Anthony Claret Catholic School<br/>With Tyler coming to terms with his sexuality later on, and his growing crush on Josh, a relationship is formed...<br/>Yeh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun &amp; Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Knock Knock.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552976">Catholic School Shenanigans - Joshler</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so their is this story i read that gave me this idea, i wanted to recreate it, i did use some of their sentences because i couldn't have said it better but most of it is my own. But ill give credits to the og, also i don't think they finished their and it was written years ago. so yeh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler, a christian kid. Who went to a hard core chatholic school called St Anthony Claret Catholic school,</p><p>Who follows the rule, a good kid. He sometimes found guys attractive, but he ignored it because it's a sin.<em> Right. </em></p><p> </p><p>Josh, a punk, bad ass. He has red hair, and hella gay. </p><p>He was sent to the school to “get straight” as his parents put it. </p><p> </p><p> Today was the day Tyler was going to get a new roommate, his last one moved out because they were moving. Tyler has seen loads of people in and out of the school, it's like a game to him, he likes to guess why they're here and make notes about looks, ect. He was one to judge, but sometimes he would see guys kissing, or someone breaking the rules, but he never told the head master. He would just pray for them afterwards like he was forced/told to do. He grabbed his messenger bag and computer, he sat on his bed unloading his books from his bed. He had cleaned the already spotless room for him and new roommate. </p><p> </p><p>Guys and girls were separated at all times, so most guys were single. </p><p> </p><p>He started his math homework, making sure everything was correct. “knock knock” a guy with red hair, gauges, and red converses said while doing said action. “You don't say knock knock if you're already doing it” tyler mumbled. Still not looking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey im Josh Dun” he said while walking in. </p><p>Tyler looked up, his eyes widen as he examined Josh, He could tell what type of guy he was, as people like to call it ‘bad boy’</p><p>Josh's tie on his uniform was loose and his shirt was untucked, while Tyler's was the complete opposite. “Tyler Joseph” He said looking back at his computer and homework. </p><p> </p><p>Tyler didn't want to admit it but Josh was attractive. His tone muscles you should see though the white shirt, his punk rock styler, tyler denied his new found feelings, because gay is a sin. Tyler cried to himself most nights, he prayed his feelings for guys would go away. It never happened, but he still prayed every day about it. </p><p> </p><p>“So is there anything fun to do around here? Anywhere to take someone on a date?” Josh asked Tyler, who was now putting away his now finished homework. Tyler looked at Josh and sat over his bed covers. “Um.. well. On Saturdays we are allowed to go to the Drive in, it has old movies,” Tyler casually said. “sometimes there's “parties” as the teachers call it but it's actually just a few kids talking in one room about classes. So no nothing fun around here.”</p><p> </p><p>Something about Josh whenever he smiled or talked to Tyler made his mind foggy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ok, cool, you still didn't answer my question, is there a place to take someone on a date?”</p><p>Josh asked once again. “Sure i guess, there's a restaurant/coffee shop around her. It's always open, but we are not allowed to see, nor talk, nor do anything with the girls.” Tyler stated, slightly frowning. </p><p> </p><p>“No girls? Mhm hadn't thought about that. Must suck to be straight around here. Lucky me then.”</p><p>Josh said while looking through his bag casualty. Tyler thought about what he said, until it clicked, sorta, he hoped that's not what he means.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler's mind was all over the place, the first gay person he met (that he knows of) is his roommate. “You're not going to pray or call me a sinner, or some shit like that, are you?” Josh asked almost jokingly, “do you want me to?” Tyler asked confused, well of course he was going to pray for him but he didnt wanna be rude. “no cursing” he snapped at Josh, “oh sorry, i forgot that this is a christian prison” Josh joked, while laughing a bit, which caused Tyler to smile and let out a chuckle.  </p><p> </p><p>The intercom came on soon after. Saying that it's lunch time. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you maybe.. Sit with me” Josh shyly asked, “I'm just nervous and all and i might freak people out with my red hair” Josh tried to explain, “hey it's alright, you can sit with me” Tyler reassured Josh, Josh smiled and thanked him, oh god did tyler's heart flutter. “Also how were you even able to come here? You have piercings, gauges, dyed hair” Tyler asked. “I argued and I said I would sue, so they let me, i won't change for no one, i was forced to come here by my parents, so all i have left is my style” Josh laughed, making kids in the hall look at him but he didn’t care. Tyler nodded and laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Josh, over here” Tyler stood up signaling for Josh to sit with him at the table. There were 5 other kids at the table, who were Tyler's friends, they all looked nice, but innocent, and they all seemed straight. Josh could always tell who was gay and who was straight, Josh could tell tyler was a kid who was questioning his sexuality but denying it. “Guys this is my new roommate Josh Dun” Tyler smiled. “Hey,” Josh said, everyone stared at him, looking at his hair, and his look, Josh simply just nodded. “Hey i'm brendon, your hair is.. New.. but it's cool” brendon said trying to not sound rude. “Thanks,” Josh said ignoring the backhanded compliment. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>um.. they kiss. sorry this is going fast, i should put a filler page soon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Josh liked Tyler from the moment he laid eyes on him - good christian boy, probably questioning their sexuality, adorable, total sweetheart. Tyler had big brown eyes and cheeks that turned the color of roses whenever Josh would smirk his way or crack a joke. Josh had a way of getting in peoples heads, at his old school he was known as a player. There was something he very much enjoyed about messing around with “straight” guys, who then promptly realised they were definitely not straight. He could sense that repressed gay-ness in Tyler, and smirked at the thought of being the one to make Tyler realise he wanted to date boys. He knew he has his way, and he always feels the same with every relationship he had been in, </p><p> </p><p>So why was he so nervous around Tyler?</p><p> </p><p>Josh's heart fluttered when the small christian boy smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“So josh, why did you come here?” Ash, One of tyler's friends asked, </p><p>“Huh” Josh said, not paying attention to the question, “oh um. My parents forced me here so I won't ‘be a sinner and a disappointment’” Josh told them with air quotes, </p><p>Tyler looked at Josh '' I'm sorry that happened to you,” “it's alright, but hey i'm here now so I can care less about then.`` Josh smirked at Tyler. He loves when Tyler gets all flustered.</p><p> </p><p>---- </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next week went by in a blur of homework and red hair, Josh and tyler didn’t see each other much, their classes preventing that, being so caught up in their work that when they went back to their rooms at night, they’d just make some small talk before crashing on their respective beds. </p><p> </p><p>Today was sunday, they had church on sundays. “Hey tyler” Josh yawned, “hury get up the headmaster is coming to walk us to sunday church” tyler said fixing his sleeves, “oh shit, i forgot about that” josh mumbled, “no curing josh” He rolled his eyes, They continued getting ready, and was leaded to the church. They all prayed and stuff, talking about sins and reading verses from the bible. Josh didn't listen to anyone, he didn't even pray, hell he barely believed there was a god.</p><p> </p><p>They went back to their door rooms and talked, Josh flirting here and there. </p><p>“What do you think about gays, tyler?” Josh asked, laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling. </p><p>“I-i don't know, i mean your gay but you don't seem like a huge sinner, i don't know” tyler answered.</p><p>“ Thanks, I guess?”  he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought , its a sin, and people who like.. Guys.. will go to hell” tyler said on the verge of tears.</p><p>“Hey Tyler,” Josh said, Tyler quickly recovered and tried to look fine, and he did a good job, you can barely see he was about to cry.</p><p>“Yeh?” He looked over,<br/>
“Can you help with my math homework?” Josh asked, showing him the paper. </p><p>“Sure let me see it” Tyler said reaching his hand out. Josh got off his bed and sat next to tyler. </p><p>Tyler's face flushed, “ookay, well you forgot to cross off the 4, and make a graph.” tyler scolded. </p><p>“Oops.” </p><p>“Yah oops is right idiot” they laughed. Josh did as Tyler said, and finished. </p><p>“You're an idiot that was so easy” Tyler said, “rude” Josh acted serious, trying to hide a smile. </p><p>“A dog could do that” he joked even more. Josh then sat on his tyles legs and pinned Tyler's arms to the bed. “So easy, huh?” Josh smirked. “Josh no” Tyler grunted trying to pry his hands free. “fine , yah, the homework was easy, a kindergartener could do it.” he smiled seeing Josh get fake offended. Now they were face to face. Only little space in between their noses.<br/>
Tyler's face was red, Josh just smirked. “Thanks for helping ty” Josh said now standing up.”</p><p>“Yah anytime.” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>---- </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was 3am at this point Tyler laid in his bed thinking about his feelings for josh. He sobbed into his hands. “Tyler?” Josh's morning voice asked. “Josh” tyler sobbed back. Josh quickly sat up and looked at tyler, barely able to see him with the little light outside. “I'm coming over to your bed really quickly, is that ok? '' Tyler nodded but forgot josh couldn't him, “yah” he cried even more. </p><p>Josh went over to Tyler's bed, he sat on the empty side of the bed, He placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder. “Do you want a hug? Or do you just want me to be here so you don't feel lonely?” </p><p> </p><p>Josh softly asked. “You pick” Josh then stood up and went to Tyler, he took Tyler's hands off of his face and got in the bed. He hugged Tyler while he cried. Tyler cries soon stopped, </p><p>“Josh?” he whispered. Josh nodded, “i think i might be gay” he started to cry more. Josh continued to hold him tightly. “Tyler… im gay” tyler let out a sad laugh.  “Do you wanna be sure?” Josh asked. Tyler hesitantly nodded. </p><p>Josh gently put his lips on tyler and kissed him, not expecting tyler to join, after a few seconds he did. They soon pulled back, “how do you feel?” He asked, “i liked it, '' he said on the verge of tears again.'' Hey don't cry, it's alright, remember you love who you love tyler. No one can change that'' he spoke softly. “Thank you josh” “anytime Tyler, just dont cry okay, we can talk about it in the morning okay?”  “okay” “do you want me to stay here? But we have to wake up earlier so if they decide to send hall monitors they don't see us” josh whispers, and tyler nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we keep what happened last night to ourselves..” He asked, Josh agreed understandingly.</p><p>It was Monday morning and they were up early getting ready. “Can i fix, or you fix your tie” Tyler pleaded, hating how the sloppy tie looked. “Mhm…no. Thanks though.” he smiled, and turned back to the mirror.</p><p>They continued getting ready. Then went their separate ways, only having the lunch period together.</p><p>Kissing for Josh was normal, </p><p> </p><p>So why did this feel like his first time?</p><p> </p><p>Josh just felt happy that he helped Tyler figure it out. He enjoyed seeing the small, good, christian kid flustered. I mean, who wouldn't. Tyler rubbed his lip, remembering what Joshes felt like. He wanted it again, he wanted to do it again. Sure he might go to hell but he could pray for his sins another time.<em> Right? </em></p><p> </p><p>He was of course going to keep this a secret, he couldn't even tell bendon, His best friend. Afraid of what they would think, he kept it to himself. His friends were the christians that would call you insulting names, and if they saw 2 guys kissing they would tell. </p><p>He still loved his friends - yes - he would just keep certain things to himself. And pray about it.</p><p> </p><p>At lunch they acted like nothing happened. When they went back to their dorm for the day they talked like friends, normal talking, nothing wired. </p><p>“Josh, the thing you said last night.. You love who you love, what does that mean?” he asked curiously.</p><p> “Um… ok so sorta like this, I like guys, I'm forced to be straight, but dont like girls, I've tried it, I only like guys. It sounds weird and I can't really find the exact words, but you love who you love and no one can change that.” Josh tried to make sense of it. “Sorry i'm not the best at describing”</p><p>“It's alright, i think i understand it, sorta, but what if i go to hell?” He asked lookat up at josh. </p><p>“Hey don't worry about it, God forgives all sins. Right. That is what we learned, and god says to love who you love.” Josh said, trying to remember if the bible even said that, but still said it to make tyler feel better.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-” tyler was about to question it again, “tyler. Don't question me. Just say it” </p><p>“Say what?” he questions. “Say, I love who I love,” Josh said. </p><p>“I love…. Who i love” he looked down at the carpet floor of their dorm room.</p><p>“Good job ty. I had a feeling your friends wouldn’t take the knew so well that i'm gay so i'm guessing they think i'm straight” he laughed, while tyler smiled.</p><p> “Yah their hard core hard core christians, like im hard core christian as welll but i at least know how to keep my thoughts to myself, you know” He shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>“Hey um.. Thank you again from last night.. I kept on thinking about it..” tyler embarrassingly said, hiding his face in his hands, “so you liked it?” Josh smirked, “i mean just say something and we can do it again, it's your choice though” Josh said, while laying back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After days pass, (todays friday)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Um.. hey josh, i was thinking about it. Could we maybe sleep in the same bed.. maybe possibly, you know just nevermind” Tyler mumbled loud enough for Josh to hear. “Sure, it's almost time for bed, so when ever they knock on the door you need to be quiet, and be still.” Josh and Tyler agreed and acted asleep in their own beds till the hall monitor left. “Come to mine, ok?” “ok” tyler nodded . </p><p> </p><p>*knock knock knock* </p><p> </p><p>Tyler stifined. He was always asleep when they knocked. Guilt filled his stomach. Soon they heard the shoes leave the hall. Tyler then stood and walked to Josh's bed, “are you awake?” Tyler asked not sure if Josh was or wain’t. “Yeah i'm asleep. I'm awake idot, here get in '' Josh scooted over. He crawled into bed and laid next to Josh, “your cute” Josh let out a small laugh and scooted slower to Tyler, he wrapped his arms around tyler. “Don't say that, I am not” he mumbled, thanking the pitch black so Josh wont see him blush. “Yes you are, look at me” Tyler turned to face Josh, they could feel each other's breath, “tyler. I really like you” Josh whispered, </p><p>“I really like you too, a lot, i don't really understand it, and I'm scared but I like you.” </p><p>“Can we maybe kiss again..” Tyler membled. Josh connected their lips. Tyler kissed back almost immediately. They continued to make out. Tyler let out a soft moan when Josh bit his lip. He slips his tongue in Tyler's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>They then separated, “thank you” he whimpered, “you ok baby?” he chuckled, “don't call me that'' tyler got ‘angry’ “learn to enjoy the names” Josh kissed tyler's cheek. “So what does that make us…?” Tyler asked. “Do you wanna be my boyfriend? I know it's all new and stuff but I'll show you how these things work.” Josh's stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. “Sure, I've never dated anyone before, nor done that with anyone” Tyler mumbled embarrassed. “We can't tell anyone though” Josh told him, “good, i don't want people to hate me not everyone's understanding” tyler said while looking at the fake starts he had put up. </p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean we can do that again..'' Tyler asked, “sure, that means you can kiss me whenever you want, well during certain times as we both know. Haha imagine that, a good, innocent kid dating a so called “bad boy” that's something you only see on tv.”</p><p>They both laughed. “I'm tired Josh,” Tyler mumbled half asleep on Josh's chest. “Same i'll put you in your bed when i wake up, tomorrow their most likely to check in on us, good night’</p><p>“Good night” Tyler mumbled back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please comment something,,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Handjobs...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um.. yeh, handjobs and shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>(3 months layer)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like you Tyler” Josh hugged tightly on Tyler, “i like you too” Josh and Tyler sat on the floor of their dorm room, It was lunchtime but they didn't wanna eat. “Um.. hey baby…would you like to maybe take this further, i dont wanna push you, and if you don't want to we won't” He asked Tyler. “How do you mean?” Tyler asked, ‘god the school system failed him’ Josh thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok i can show you, i mean if you would like” he stated, “um… sure? I've never touched anything I don't even know how to be in a relationship '' Tyler frowned. “Hey it's alright, that's why I'm here to guide you” He smiled.  “You have to consent, I won't do this if you don't baby.” “I consent?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh started to kiss Tyler, with tongue, Tyler softly moaned. Josh picked Tyler up and made him straddle Josh. He gripped Tyler's thighs slowly moving him up and down, so their clothed croches rubbed. Tyler moaned into Josh's mouth. Tyler then started to move on his own, moaning louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey keep quiet someone may hear.” They continued to kiss, “lay on the bed” Josh conducted. Tyler stood and laid on the bed, His dick bulging through his black pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh crawled over Tyler and continued to kiss him. He then sat back on his calves and palmed Tyler through his pants. “Josh, I need to pree”  Tyler moaned. “Can you hold it?” Josh asked, Tyler nodded. “I'm going to pull off your pants ok?” “okayy” Tyler said covering his eyes in embarrassment, Josh just smirked. He slid Tyler's pants off, and his underwear. Josh wrapped his hands around Tyler's member. Slowly stroking it, Tyler moaned loud, “Tyler, keep quiet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tyler bit his lip. He continued to stroke Tyler's member, rubbing the slit, Tyler winned muffling his moans. “Josh, I need to go” Tyler mumbled “go ahead, just breathe and release” and he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>White ribbons of cum shot out, Tyler moaned through his orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josh, that felt good,” Tyler whispered. “I know, but don't worry there's so many other ways I can teach you so  you can feel pleasure.” Josh whispered back, “what do we do with the mess?” Tyler asked. ``Here” Josh said, grabbing a tissue wiping the cum off of Tyler's dick, and he stared at Tyler while licking his hand, “mhm, you taste good” Josh said, swallowing the cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I- your gross” he whined covering his eyes. He then stood up and put back on his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we take a nap? We have like 30 minutes left for lunch.” Tyler asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sure, ‘cmer, lets cuddle.” They cuddled for the rest of the lunch period. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok I'll see you at dinner,” Tyler said, waving bye to Josh. “WAIT!” Josh screamed, “whatt?” Tyler said Josh grabbed Tyler back into the room and closed the door. He kissed Tyler, cupping his chin. “Your cute” Josh smiled. “Byee” Tyler said running out the door. His face a tint of red as he walked into his math class. “Tyler are you Okay?” Brendon asked, “yah why” He asked. “Your face is all red,'' Bendon pointed out. Tyler's eyes winden, ‘oh no, oh no what if they find out, Tyler mentaily screamed, “i was running” Tyler said. Bren nodded and they did their math work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ash” Tyler greeted, The boys weren't allowed to touch the girl but only talk to them at lunch and dinner, and sometimes at the coffee shop.  But only with permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tyler, why weren't you at lunch?” she frowned, “oh… i wasn't hungry” Tyler told her, Tyler was never one for an appetite but would eat sometimes. So they believed him. “So Josh, how do you like the school so far?” A guy named Marc asked. “I didn't exactly like it at first but I enjoy it now. I need to dye my hair,” Josh said, running his fingers through his hair. “How would you even get it?” Marc question. “Theirs this chick at the diner, i can just ask her and she'll buy me some, i just have to play her the drums.” Josh shrugged, “You know the drums?” Ash asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean yeah, i was once at a normal school” he joked, they all laughed. “What color?” Tyler brought up. “Mhm.. i don't know yet, what do you think?” he smiled at tyler, “how about neon yellow” Tyler joked. “Mhmm i dont think soo ty. I should just dye it red again.” Josh smiled, Tyler nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ava, could you buy me some neon yellow hair dye?” he asked the waitress. “Sure, but you know the cost” She grinded, “okay okay fine. What song today?” he raised his eyebrows,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm… lets do System of a down, you pick the song” she smiled, while clearing a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked onto the open mic night stage and sat on the drums. He played Toxicity from S.O.A.D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was loud but enjoyable. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks Josh, tell your boyfriend I said hi, come back tomorrow i'll have it for you” she waved him goodbye. Josh had told Ava about Tyler. Ava didn't go to the school she just worked close to the campus. “Thank you bye!” he waved, walking back to the high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby” Josh smiled as he walked through the dorn door. “Hey! I'm in the restroom changing into comfortable clothes.”  Tyler yelled so Josh could hear him. Josh chuckled and threw his book bag on the floor, jumping on his bed and laying down. He relentlessly got his homework and did his problems.Tyler walked out of the bathroom “Hey” hey smiled and he walked out and sat in Josh's bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since tomorrow is saturday would you care to..  discreetly go on a date.. With me..” tyler shyly smiled. Josh gasped, making Tyler confused. “Is Tyler Robert Joseph asking me on a date?” His face flushed, tyler covered his face with his hands. “Of course love” Josh laughed grabbing tyler. Basically bear hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Knock-Knock”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler jumped off of Josh's bed, he hoped on his own bed, “come in!” He yelled. Brendon walked in, “hey b, whats up” Tyler asked and Brendon sat in tyler's desk chair. Slightly swaying back and forth. “Hey ty, hey josh, nothing i've just been doing work, the regular. How are you guys?”  He asked. “Nothing, we are just doing homework and chilling,” Josh casually said. Tyler nodded opening his computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, i just wanted to say hi, and do you guys wanna hangout and do a study group monday?” Brendon asked. “Sure ofcrose, we'll see you Monday then” Tyler innocently smiled. “Ok bye guys” he smiled walking out the door. Tyler waited a few minutes then ran and locked the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like throwing up, oh god” Tyler held his chest, when his heart would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ty calm down, just breath you just feel bad, but you shouldn't, you're alright, come here lovely” Josh whispered. Tyler laid on josh. “Thank you Tyler,” Josh kissed him. “For?” he lightly tilted his head. “Accepting me, and being nice and understanding when I first got here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh smiled. “Of course” he kissed josh. “I L-” Josh whispered but stopped.. “Huh? Is something wrong?” Tyler questions, not having any idea what Josh wants to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're so pretty Tyler,” Josh smiled. “It's almost bedtime, tyler mumbled, “let me go turn off the light.” Josh whispered. He stood and turned off the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid cuddled together. “Good night baby” Josh kissed Ty's forehead. They fell fast asleep. The lady knocked but then left. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Neon Highlighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ym,, yeh Filler page</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(filler page, early sunday morning, the day they go on a date that tyler asked to go to)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey bren?” tyler asked while sitting on Brendons dorn floor. “Yeah ty?” He questions. “We never talked about this. How do you feel about.. Gay’s” Tyler prayed, he prayed brendon would say something positive. “I don't know. Ithink their sinners, but who am I to stop someone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brendon shrugged. Tyler nodded causally. Freaking out on the inside. “Tyler..” Brendon started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler raised his eyebrows, in confusion. “I know you like boys tyler. And, I'm okay with it.” Brendon sighed. “What- i no- i like girls..” His eyes went wide, and his face flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I suspected it, so i pretended to leave, and I heard him call you baby, last night.” he added. “omg , omg, brendon i'm so sorry” tyler death gripped his hair, while looking at his black shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tyler calm down please. It’s alright. I thought it over for days, i looked it up, i accept you tyler, i also accept Josh. I'm not saying i accept everyone thats gay. I'm still trying to understand it, and i learned to accept it because you're my friend and my best friend.” Tyler nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “thank you brendon. Means a lot. Please don't tell anyone, the rest of this school wouldn't understand.” tyler pleaded. “Sure thing,ty”  Brendon smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey bren, i have to go get ready, me and josh are going on another date, but this time i asked him.” Tyler gave him a toothy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brendon laughed. “Go ahead, i'll be here if you need me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler went back to his dorm. He changed his blue tie to a red one. Blue was their school color. He cleaned his shoes. His regular school wear and regular wear is black slacks, white button up, and a blue tie. It was a dress code for the Catholic school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did what Josh always did, he walked to the restaurant and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello my name is Ava, is this a date?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler’s eyes widen, “oh Ava!, Josh told me about you, hey im Tyler” he smiled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh yes, josh has told me a lot about you! Are you guys going to have a date?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he usually asks me, so I decided to ask him” tyler shyly smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe how cute! I’ll go get waters, i'm guessing he'll be here soon” Ava smiled and went to the back. Tyler fiddled with his thumb, Josh was going to be there in few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby,” Josh greeted as he walked through the door, His neon yellow hair standing out. Tyler eyes widened, his mouth parted as he stared at josh, sitting in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy- you did not josh! You acutely! I was joking,” Tyler said laughing as he blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh grinned, at Tyler's reaction. “Do you like it?’ Josh asked, “i love it, you look hot..” tyler blushed while josh smirked. “Lets eat idot” Josh laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was night time but you couldn't tell, the blinds were always closed, for many reasons. </span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>For all the gays</span></li>
<li><span>For privacy</span></li>
<li><span>Who the hell asks, just enjoy being alone</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>They ate dinner and Josh played the drums. They fell asleep together while Tyler called him a hot neon highlighter. They laughed and fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night tyler, thank you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night josh, thank you for flying your hair for me” they kissed, then fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again the night lady knocked then left.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me if i spelt something wrong</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Smutty smutt smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>theirs prob going to be a lot of misspelled. I have to go to a diner party kind of shit.<br/>aslo a lot of shit happens this chapter, the L word, smut, and you can meet Vera!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 5 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(5 months)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josh.. can you touch me, or show me how to..” Tyler’s face flushed as they made out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course love. Here, would you like to have sex?” Josh asked like it was a normal thing to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure.. I guess we can” Tyler contemplated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I mean we don't have to, you can pray beforehand if it helps i guess” josh smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay yeah, that will help. Lets pray.” Tyler seriously said, folding his hands. Josh looked at tyler puzzledly. He then folded his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.. okay” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you god for this wonderful day. Were sorry for our sins, please forgive us. Thank you for giving me Josh. Thank you for helping me through my hard times…” Tyler blushed a little while Josh smirked. The quiet makes sense to josh after a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… God.. I'm sorry for all the sins I've made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you for letting me find the love of my life… tyler.” Josh prayed. “Amen,” Josh said alone, while Tyler looked at josh.. “You love me?” tears filled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler Robert Joseph, i love you.” He held Tyler's hand. “Josh.. i- i love y-ou to” he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh smiled and hugged tyler. Tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amen” Tyler mumbled, remembering that he was praying. Josh laughed wiping a tear from his cheek. And kissed Tyler's tears away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were we, Tyler Joseph, do you want to make love, as old people call it?” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But i don't know how to..” he flushed. “Shh. Calm down i'll show you. Let's just wait till dinner, everyone will be there so no one will be up in the dorms, okay?” “okay” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laydown ty, let's try to be quiet.” he whispered, as he kissed Tyler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to take off your shirt, or are you not comfortable?” he asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can we keep it on….” tyler mumbled. “Of course baby,” he smiled, as he took off his shirt and pants. Tyler took off his own pants as well.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- (i'm just going to skip the prep part bc yk that's boring lolz.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok baby, you have to be quiet, ok? Can you do that for me?” He softly asked “yeah i think im ready” his breath sharky. Josh entered slowly, Watching Tyler's face incase of discomfort. He bottomed out and waited till he thought it was enough. Tyler nodded. He slowly thrusted in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler moaned a little while Josh was in full bliss, “mhm baby your so beautiful, you feel so good”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josh,, </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Josh connected their lips, hoping to stuffle Tyler's as josh calls it ‘sexy noises’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh grunted, already feeling close. Tyler would tense his muscles when Josh hit his prostate. “Josh, oh mY, please” tyler mumbled. Josh started to go faster, Tyler’s mouth was hung open. “Josh” Tyler wined a little loud. “Go ahead baby, just release” Josh groaned. Tyler shook as he orgasmed. Josh groaned and released when he saw the beautiful sigh of Tyler's orgams. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh slowly pulled out Tyler wimperd for the loss. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned Tyler off and himself. Josh brushed tyler's hair, he brought his hand to tyler lip and teasingly pulled his bottom lip with his thumb. “You're so beautiful. Come one love let's take a shower then we can cuddle” he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh and Tyler had to shower separately. The showers were all the way on the top floor. A lady would always stand near the showers to make sure everyone was doing as told. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got their towels and got dressed into lazy clothes to seem like nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys going to take a shower? Make it quick please, dinner is almost over. Just put on your booties.” the lady bordly said, She was a teenager, like tyler and josh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler went in first while Josh waited outside. “So are you two dating?” she asked. She had a nose piercing, Josh figured she was a volunteer worker for the school. “Um.. if i said yes what would you say?” Josh asked. “I’d say it's cute, is he a tight ass christian?” she asked, warming  up to Josh already. He laughed. “I guess, but i mean like he just got fucked so no” josh smirked. “That's amazing, he seems innocent - he's cute though” she smiled at josh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so why are you here?” he questions. “My mom thought it would be good for me to ‘help out’ what a bitch” she complained. “Mhm same, i was forced here because i need to “get straight” because gays are gross” he put on a fake smile. “That sucks man. I'll see you when you get out, your little boyfriend is done” she yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler walked out in the same sweats and tshirt, because they were fairly fresh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, your boyfriend seems nice,” she smiled. “I- umm. Yeah he is, Im Tyler” he stuck out his hand. “Im Vera. Do you enjoy going here?” she asked, trying to make conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehh, not really but I've been in a catholic school sense pre-k. But josh makes it better” he blushed. Vera smiled in awe. “Thats cute.” they continued to make small chit chat then Josh came out. “Hey baby” Josh smiled as he walked out, the damp towel draped over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, hey im Josh” he smiled at Vera. “I'm Vera. It looks like dinner is over, see you boys around” she smiled as they left. Little people filled the halls, they walked back to the dorm and cleaned the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was bedtime and they cuddled. “Josh thank you, i love you..” she kissed josh's neck. “Of course lovely, you're so pretty now let's go to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep. The lady knocked and then left quickly wanting to go home.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. yehhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i wanted to make one more smut for them, so yeh this chap has no plot or meaning just wanted to something</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ty, baby, love, love bug, poopy head, cum slut, lovely, babbiesss, come here!" josh whined like a toddler who couldn't get a toy .</p><p>"don't call me a cum s word, i'm mad at you now" Tyler pouted and tuned his black, so it faces josh. "you like being my cumslut, do you baby" he walked towards his bed, wrapping his arms around Tyler shoulders. Tyler shivered, easily getting turned on by the second. "yes," he mumbled embarrassed. Josh's hands explored Tyler's body, he had done it before multiple times but each time felt like the first time. "fuck Tyler," he groaned feeling Tyler's slight curves. He jumped as Tyler slapped his hand away. "no curing" he scolded. "oh, sorry baby, i just cant handle myself" he smirked. </p><p>"sorry to ruin the fun joshie but i'm starving, can we go eat" he whined as his stomach growled. "yeah baby, did you not have lunch?" he shook his head. "Tyler you know how i feel about that. Now come on, put on a button up and let's go, maybe we can get a seat next to bren and them." he said fixing his newly dyed purple hair. </p><p>"hey bren, thanks for saving us seats" he thanked. "anything for you guys, what made you guys decide to come?" Tyler started fidgeting with his buttons on his shirt.</p><p>"He was helping me with Science, for some reason my teacher doesn't like me" this wasn't a lie, she had scolded josh for not knowing the answer.</p><p>"i understand, we only have a few more minutes, eat"</p><p> </p><p>They finished eating and walked to there last class of the day. "Tyler, please come to the bored and solve for x." He stood up and held the marker. He solved it pretty easily, Math was his favorite.</p><p>After classes were over Tyler went to his room and Brendon talked with Marc. Bren walked to Josh and Ty's room, witch out knocking he swung the door open. Which caused tyler to push josh off his bed in a quick motion and wipe his mouth with his arm, acting like he needed to sneeze. They relaxed when they only say the big 6 head friend. "Brendon, oh my, don't do that" tyler panted. </p><p>"oh sorry." he smirked while locking the door and re-closing the small window on the door, Tyler quickly got up and asked josh is he was okay, Josh nodded and stood up, and listed tyler chin, giving him a passionate kiss, forgetting the fact Brendon was there. Bren faked cough to get there attention. They parted ways left with a flustered tyler.</p><p>Brendon was lightly dusted with pink, he shook it off. "okay boys, let's get to talking" Brendon clapped his hands. </p><p> </p><p>They talked for a good hour and a half before the nighttime hall monitor told them to go to bed. They said their goodbyes to brendon and sat in there opposite beds. They waited a while for the hallway light to turn off. And when it did Tyler jumped on Josh, he straddled his lap. Josh started to kiss and lightly suck around Tylers Jaw and neck, making sure not to leave hickeys. Tyler wimped and dropped his head back. "is my little cumslut needy?" josh teased as Tyler lightly grinded himself over joshes. Tyler wimperd and nodded. "wanna ride me?" josh whispered in tyler ear. "yes please" josh took off his pants throwing them somewhere in the dark room, Tyler did the same. "do you need to be prepared?" josh asked and tyler said no. </p><p>Tyler made a makeshift lube by spit. He noticed how Josh changed him, he once used to be a teen who was scared and confused. He let out a laugh and josh looked down confused. </p><p>"I used to be so innocent." tyler chuckled hovering above josh's member. Josh also let out a laugh but it quickly changed to a low moan. Tyler sunk down and stayed there till he was ready. He whimpered at the stretch of Joshes size.</p><p>Josh runed his thumb over Tyler's hip bones, patiently waiting for the boy to start. Tyler slowly started to rhythmically bouch, he stuffed his moanes by kissing josh. </p><p>"Such a dirty little slut" Josh groaned, Tyler felt even harder, they found out all of Tyler kinks in a matter of time. Degrading, praising, pinning, and a few others. </p><p>Josh wrapped his hand around tyler member slowly jerking him off. Tyler shut his eyes and bit his lip to contain a moan. "j-josh" tyler continued to ride josh. <br/>"together baby" Josh moaned. They released at the same time. "fuck" josh groaned tasting cum off his hand. "no cruising" tyler lazyly mumbled. <br/>They cleaned up and redressed. They decided to lay in Tylers bed, "i love you" tyler whispered. "i love you more. In a few month went we finally leave this hell hole i wanna hear your pretty moans." He kissed tyler. "what will happen to us?" josh looked down. "well, if you feel comfy we can tell your parents, or we can just go behind their backs because were grown adults now, they can't keep us in a prison. We can move in together, or separate. I'm fine with anything." Josh lowly spoke. "i like those ideas.."  tyler mumbled falling asleep halfway. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I now pronounce you husband, and husband. You may kiss."</p><p> </p><p>The kiss. Meaning in sickness and in health they will be there for eachother</p><p>There wedding was small. </p><p>Josh's brothers and sisters came who supported him, and Tyler's siblings also came.<br/>A few friends came as well. (who supported them)</p><p>They dads and moms declined the offer but Tyler and Josh didn't let that ruin the fun.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Josh can you take Jim for a walk while i change roro?" Tyler asked.</p><p>"sure, come on Jim!" Josh smiled.</p><p>"Hey roro, how's your day?" </p><p>Rosie smiled as she ate her fingers. </p><p>"my good girl, ready for sunday church?" </p><p>Tyler still went to God for support and such. </p><p>"there all done! Now let's go get ready." he smiled holding Rosie. </p><p> </p><p> They lived a normal life, people at the churches looked at them wired sometimes and most just smiled at the small family. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry the ending sucked. But yeah there's the story, hoped you like it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please point out spelling mistakes, its 2am so i doubt i wrote it well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>